Running Scared II: The Ultimate Scare!
by Neo Rabbit Keeper Of NeoVerse
Summary: (Re-Written) In this horrific sequel, Bugs, Lighting, and the Tiny Toon gangs embark on a mission to rescue missing tourists from a bizarre island filled with evil. No flames. RR.
1. Start

**Running Scared II: The Ultimate Scare!**  
  
Disclaimer: All the tiny toon characters belongs to their owners. Lighting and Alexis Squirrel belongs to Lighting. Other fanmade characters belong to me. The artists own their own music.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel that will have lots of action, horror and romance to go around for this one. This story takes place a year after the first story.  
  
Genre: Action, Supernatural, Comedy, Horror, Romance, and Thriller  
  
Rating: R for Pervasive Strong Violence/Gore, language, sexuality/nudity, crude humor, and some drug use.

(Opening Title)  
  
(Insert "Resident Evil Theme Song" By Marilyn Manson)  
  
Fade In-  
  
(Music fades)  
  
(Halloween Night - 2 years ago)  
  
Ext.  
  
We fade into an aerial view of a dark house on an island where dark clouds surround the sky.  
  
(Thunder)  
  
Int.  
  
A cult of 10 cloaked figures were walking slowly towards a coffin where someone was chanting ritualistic words from a large book. That someone was the main cloaked figure.  
  
The main cloaked figure was chanting a bizarre language, while the 10 cloaked figures were positioned in a circle around the main cloak figure. Each cloaked figure held a candle in hand. The main figure continues chanting before strong wind blows from the open windows. The hinges flap back and forth violently as earthquakes starts to surface underground. Soon, the book glowed in complete brightness as dark ghostly shadows came out the book and started flying around the main room. They swoops overhead until they were over the coffin. Soon, the dark shadowy spirits rosed up and zoomed down to the coffin. After that, The coffin violently shakes until it popped open. Inside, a figure with bat-like ears and dark cape was laying in the coffin. Sharp fangs frames his teeth. We zoom in on the fanged figure as it soon opened its bloody red eyes and bares his fangs.  
  
(Darkness)  
  
(DMX "Party Up" music plays)  
  
Fade In-  
  
Halloween Night - (2 years later)  
  
Ext.  
  
(Toons cheering loudly)  
  
Many toons were partying outside of a huge tent on halloween night. Among the crowds were Buster bunny who now wears a Sargeant attire. Babs was dancing with him as she wore a tinkerbell outfit. Plucky and Shirley were also among the crowds wearing outfits from the Village people. Plucky the policemen, shirley the indian. Binky and Fowlmouth were also among those of the crowds. Binky wears an outfit looking like Catwoman. Fowlmouth wears an outfits looking like spiderman. Bugs and Lola were joining the party with outfits looking like Neo and Trinity from the Matrix. They both did a couple of their freeze moves in the air while dancing around. Finally, Hamton and Fifi were in the crowds. Fifi wore a costume looking like Lara croft of tomb raider. Hamton has a costume looking like Daredevil. All the while, everyone was having a good time. Buster spins babs around and got her dazed as he caught her before she fell.  
  
"You okay?" He asked  
  
"Never better." Babs said, dazily  
  
Babs quickly reversed it on Buster and got him dazed on the spin.  
  
"Now, are you okay?" She asked  
  
Buster didn't answer before he vomits on the ground. The whole crowd saw it.  
  
"Ewwww!" The crowd said, in disgust  
  
Buster pulls an embarrassing smirk and blush before eyeing babs.  
  
"Was that neccessary? (coughs)"  
  
Babs chuckled bitterly.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Still mad about last year's halloween?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I be?"  
  
Buster paused briefly before Babs noticed.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Look, I said I was sorry. What more--"  
  
Bugs approaches and interrupts.  
  
"Eh...what's goin' on here?"  
  
"Oh, she still mad at me about last halloween."  
  
Bugs looks at Babs.  
  
"Da bet was for all of youse. You guys won."  
  
Babs sighs deeply.  
  
"Fine. (points at buster) This is bullshit, you know."  
  
"$100 dollars each is bullshit?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, it could've been $900 dollars each."  
  
Buster paused briefly.  
  
"Let me count this. Uh, $8100 dollars?! Are you kidding me?"  
  
Babs smirked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Buster chuckled and spoke to Bugs.  
  
"You see what I have to put up with?"  
  
"I can tell."  
  
(Cell phone chimes "Merry Melody")  
  
Bugs immediately answered it.  
  
"Eh, what's up, doc? (chews carrot)"  
  
Lola approaches.  
  
"There you are."  
  
"Shh. (on phone) What? Are ya sure? Okay, we'll check it out. Thanks. (hung up phone)"  
  
"What's happening?" Lola asked  
  
Bugs sighs.  
  
"Dat was the governuh."  
  
Buster paused briefly.  
  
"Arnold Schwarzenegger?"  
  
Bugs looks at Buster.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I heard that he was going for governor."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"He's given us a job to do down at an island off da seas of Acme Acres."  
  
"What kind of job?" Babs asked  
  
"No idea. Only one way to find out. Let's go."  
  
"Wait." buster said, before whistling  
  
As on cue, Plucky, Hampton, and Fowlmouth zoomed to a stop in front of Buster and mockingly salutes him.  
  
"Yes, sargeant?" The three teased, unison  
  
"Funny. Ha Ha. We got a job to do guys. So let's go."  
  
They start to leave but before they do, metallic objects started falling from out of nowhere in front of the gang. The objects form a circle as Buster and the teams noticed.  
  
"Who the hell dropped stargate on us?" Plucky asked  
  
The circular onject glows before a bluish beam of light blasted out. It soon ceased revealing someone dressed in a Blade costume. A girl was by his side wearing a costume like Regina from Dino Crisis. Her name is Alexis Squirrel. Buster soon recognizes the figure.  
  
"Lighting? What brings you here, bro?"  
  
"A distress signal from the agency involving the island."  
  
"What infomation have ya got, doc?"  
  
Lighting took out the document and reads it.  
  
"It says here: '2 years ago, about several spirits escaped from the book of clouds. Upon escaping, they've consumed dead bodies from beyond the grave.'"  
  
The whole team were shocked at this.  
  
"You mean zombies?!" Babs asked as Lighting continues.  
  
"'After the souls were transferred into the zombies, the being known as Dracula has turned many cult members into bloodsucking vamps.'"  
  
"Now we're dealing with--(gulps)--vampires?!" Plucky asked, frighten as Babs was.  
  
"Shh." Buster said to Plucky as Lighting continues.  
  
"'Two tourists were found missing during their trip to the island and never made it back. Your job is to find and apprehend the tourists and bring them back to the city. By the way, watch your ass.' Signed the governor."  
  
Everyone was shocked at hearing this. Nevertheless, Buster stepped up.  
  
"Well, I say we go for it. Who's with me?"  
  
Besides the background cheers and music, no one said a word in the group.  
  
"Come on, guys." Bugs said  
  
"Oh, alright. We're in." Babs said  
  
"Not this little green duck. No-ho way, pal." Plucky objected, crossing his arms  
  
"There's a $500 reward for the tourists rescue." Lighting stated  
  
Plucky quickly zooms and stops in front of Lighting before saluting.  
  
"I'm on the job, sir."  
  
Bugs shakes his head.  
  
"Oh, brotha."  
  
"So, when do we leave?" Buster asked  
  
"We go to the airport on the next plane to...(low pitch voice) Savage Island."  
  
(Thunder)  
  
Buster then looked at Babs.  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Shut up." she said as Buster chuckled and turned to Bugs.  
  
"You comin', Bugs?"  
  
Bugs smiled.  
  
"Sure, kiddo. (to lola) How 'bout you, dol-uh...sweetheart?"  
  
Lola nods.  
  
"Sure. Somebody gotta keep you guys in line."  
  
"Yeah." Alexis agreed  
  
"Oh, you wish." Bugs muttered under his breath  
  
"What's that?" Lola asked  
  
"Nothin'." Bugs said, innocently  
  
"That's what I thought. Let's get going."  
  
Lola walks up ahead of the others, who follow afterward. 


	2. Welcome To Savage Island Part 1

Cut To:  
  
A plane was leaving the Acme Acres Airport and straight to Savage Island which was a 2 hour trip there.  
  
Dissolve To:  
  
Ext. Savage Island  
  
The island was like a deserted tropical island. Only difference is that the island is half a wasteland where a graveyard is seen not far from the tropical site. A small rat was crawling to the graveyard ground. The rat entered only to be grabbed by a ugly hand that shot out from the ground. The rat squealed as the hand sunk into the ground again. Roaring was heard under the soil.  
  
Cut To:  
  
The plane soon landed in front of the terminal to Savage Island. Bugs, Lola, Lighting, and the tiny toons exited the plane with suitcases in hands. Plucky, however, had shades on his eyes obviously feeling like he's on a real vacation. Buster looked at Plucky and shook his head.  
  
"Man, I'd thought I never get outta there." Plucky said  
  
"Why?" Buster asked  
  
"Too hot."  
  
"They had air conditioners on, dumbass. How could you actually be hot?" Babs asked  
  
"Hmm. Good question."  
  
Buster groans in irritation.  
  
"All right, guys. Let's do what we came here to do and hope dat we can get back home."  
  
"For what?" Buster asked Bugs  
  
"Halloween Dinna."  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Halloween Dinner?" Lola said, surprised  
  
Bugs looks at her.  
  
"Yeah. Did I tell ya?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. I'm not askin'. Let's go."  
  
They all started to exit the terminal.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
Later, they were all in the middle of the jungle carrying duffelbags and suitcases.  
  
"Did we bring any food?" Plucky asked  
  
"Are you dying of uncontrollable starvation, pluckster? Or are you just hungry?" Buster asked  
  
"Both."  
  
Buster sighs heavily.  
  
"Like, give it a rest, plucky. You'll get yer food." Shirley said, reassuringly  
  
Plucky sighs.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
(Soft Growling)  
  
The whole gang stopped in their track after that noise.  
  
"Plucky, that better be your stomach." Buster said  
  
Plucky's eyes widen as he saw something from up far.  
  
"It is unless I swallowed a zombie. (points across) Look!"  
  
The gangs looked forward as they saw several zombies heading their way. The gangs dropped their duffelbag.  
  
"How did they know that we were coming?" Fifi asked as Buster unzips the bag.  
  
"Probably the call of the dead."  
  
The gangs dug inisde and took out artillery weapons from AK-47s to standard bazooka guns. Buster had two machine guns while Lighting had two desert eagles. Plucky took out a shotgun while Hampton had the bazooka. Babs armed herself with two submachine guns and a LAW grenade launcher including ammos. Fowlmouth held an RPG while Binky was armed with a M-16 rifle, a belt buckle of grenades, and two handguns. Bugs and Lola were armed with lots of weapons. Handguns, machine guns, desert eagles, etc. Bugs puts on his shades as Lola did the same. Shirley, although she never used guns, decided to go into the action including using her physic powers as she carried 4 handguns and nothing heavy. Fifi carried two sniper guns and two handguns including a belt buckle of grenades. Alexis had Uzi 9mm and two pistol handguns including a beltbuckle with two desert eagles inside. She wore shades as she approached her brother.  
  
"Just don't try and get yourself into any trouble."  
  
"Don't worry. I could say the same about you." Lighting said, teasingly  
  
"Shut Up."  
  
"Blow Me." He countered  
  
"Guys, save the sibling rivalries for later." Lola said  
  
"Right." Buster said, cocking his gun  
  
More zombies starts to appear all over the jungle.  
  
"Let's split up and take care of dese zombies."  
  
"Right!" They all agreed, unison  
  
(Insert "Mortal Kombat" Theme Song)  
  
They all split up into sections. Bugs and Lola, Buster and Babs, Plucky and Shirley, Binky and Fowlmouth, Lighting and Fifi, and Hampton and Alexis. More zombies start to appear as the teams started scattering throughout the forest.  
  
Buster and Babs scattered to the left side of the forest passing trees as they soon saw four zombies in their path. They unload from their bullets from the weapons as the zombies were staggered back with the ammos. However, the zombies kept moving towards them.  
  
Buster soon looks at babs.  
  
"You know we can't kill them that way!"  
  
"You were shootin' the motherfuckers too!"  
  
Buster aimed forward.  
  
"Just shoot 'em in the head!"  
  
Buster started unloading as Babs did the same. They shot the zombies at their very weak point which is the head. Blood splattered on the ground from the impact. As soon as they were done, Buster and Babs continued onward. They kept running when someone clothlined Babs almost taking her head off. She was flipping in mid-air before hitting the ground.  
  
(Music Ends)  
  
Babs grunts after hitting the ground.  
  
Buster stops his movement and turns around. He saw 2 zombies heading towards Babs, who struggles to get up.  
  
"Not on my watch."  
  
Buster aims and fired barrages of bullets from his machine guns at the zombies splattering blood all over Babs. Babs shielded herself before the blood could hit her but it did less good. Buster ran to her and helped her up.  
  
"You alright?" He asked  
  
Babs didn't say anything as she looked at her appearance in disgust before glaring at Buster.  
  
"Look at my costume! Couldn't you have wait until I crawled my ass out of there first?!"  
  
"But-"  
  
Buster's word was cut off as Babs raised a hand to silence him.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Babs took the lead of buster, who follows behind. A zombie came in the way of Babs but she planted a bullet inside the monsters head. Blood splattered from the head before they continued on.  
  
"You're overreacting, you know."  
  
Babs stopped her movement and glances at Buster.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Keep on. And see what happens, blue ears."  
  
Babs continues walking on as Buster follows.  
  
"You probably should see a therapist, Babsy!  
  
"Fuck you!" She retorted  
  
"Your welcome!"  
  
Cut To:  
  
Meanwhile, Shirley and Plucky were running the forest as they stopped on ground panting for breath.  
  
"How far are we?" Plucky asked  
  
"Like, how should I know?"  
  
"You're the mindreader."  
  
"Still! That doesn't mean I'm a map!"  
  
"I didn't say you were."  
  
"You were implying that!" She peeved  
  
"That doesn't mean I meant it. (sensually) And By the way, you look sexy when you're mad."  
  
Shirley soon loses her anger and looks at Plucky.  
  
"Y-you mean it, don't you?"  
  
Plucky nods as Shirley sighs in delight before Plucky noticed three zombies behind her.  
  
"Shirl?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Look out."  
  
Plucky aims at her as Shirley noticed before ducking the shotgun. Plucky fired at the zombies in the head as the bodies fell on the ground. Plucky blows smoke from his gun as Shirley raises up and looked at the dead zombie and back at him. Plucky noticed.  
  
"Sorry about that. I should've told you to get down. But-(clears throat) I, uh..."  
  
Shirley soon punched him across the face with a huge mark across it.  
  
"Ow!" He whines.  
  
"That was for scaring me like that."  
  
"B-"  
  
Plucky didn't finish as Shirley's lips met with his. Plucky accepted the kiss as she quickly released.  
  
"And that was for totally being brave."  
  
"Thanks." Plucky replied in a weak tone before clearing his throat. "Uh, thanks. Let's go."  
  
They continue on their way.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Hampton and Alexis were seen as they fired at numorous zombies blocking their past as blood was everywhere surrounding the ground.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Alexis and Hampton continues running. Hampton was behind alexis running before a zombie charged her from the side. Alexis went flying in midair and hits the ground hard.  
  
"Unh! (groans)"  
  
Hampton saw it but kept his eyes on the zombie. Before he could raise up his bazooka for an aim, the zombie slammed the weapon down and threw a wide uppercut to hampton's chin.  
  
"Unh!"  
  
Hampton was sent across the area and crashed at a nearby tree.  
  
"My back!" He walied in pain  
  
He quickly looks forward to find the roaring zombie charging at him. His eyes widen.  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
Hamton desperately grasps his bazooka and quickly aims at the charging zombie. But before he could fire, the zombie's head exploded to pieces as hamton closed his eyes and opened one eye seeing the zombie's body dropped to the ground. Hampton looked at the monster before looking forward. Alexis walks up from behind a tree carrying her desert eagle as Hampton sighs relieved.  
  
"Thanks." Hampton said  
  
"No problem. You alright?"  
  
Hampton nods.  
  
"Yeah. Guess I wasn't quick enough."  
  
Alexis chuckled as Hampton noticed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, you're cute when you're a little scared."  
  
Hampton chuckled.  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
Alexis leads as Hampton follows her through the forest. 


	3. Welcome To Savage Island Part 2

(A/N: I apologize for the late delays, but like I said, I'll post the new chaps eventually. Heh, heh!)  
  
Ext.  
  
Elsewhere, Bugs and Lola were scattering through the jungle. Throughout the way, they had encountered more zombies that either pooped from the ground or hanging from the trees. Either way, they both riddled the zombies with bullets to the heads.  
  
They both were breathing heavily as they ran straight into an open circular area in the middle of the forest. The only surroundings were the trees.  
  
Bugs started looking around for a means of escape. Lola noticed, but didn't make eye contact.  
  
"Any ideas?" Lola asked Bugs  
  
"I'm woiking on it."  
  
Suddenly, he stopped his scanning and noticed some movements beyond the bushes of trees.  
  
At this point, Bugs and Lola started to back up from about several zombies emerging from the trees in a half-circle.  
  
As they backed up, they soon spun around, seeing more zombies coming from the other side, forming a huge circle around the two bunnies.  
  
Bugs and Lola were braced back-to-back, staring at the zombies, while holding back their sudden fears.  
  
"Uh, any ideas yet?" She asked again  
  
"Still woiking on it."  
  
The zombies started growling in their direction, which made Lola shudder a bit.  
  
"Can you work any faster?"  
  
Bugs didn't answer, for he was still glaring off the zombies. He reached into the inside of his coat and slowly grabbed a grenade.  
  
Lola veered her pupils and noticed, but kept her eyes on the zombies.  
  
"What you doing now?"  
  
Bugs paused briefly  
  
"You'll see. Say, Lola, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Is it a good time?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
As the zombies near, Bugs wasted little time to ask.  
  
"How high?"  
  
Confused, Lola gazes him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
A pin was pulled from Bugs' coat as he drops the grenade to the ground in front of his feet. Quickly, he grasps his arm around Lola and took out a grappling hook from his coat.  
  
He extends his arm in the air and shoots the hook out, where it connects to a nearby tree. Bugs pressed a button as the hook retracts upward with both of them. Lola hung onto Bugs as he did the same, while the zombies lunged and surround in a huddle from where they ascended from.  
  
The zombies looked down absently at the spinning grenade. Zombie number one gazed it in surprise and before it could react, the grenade fulminates in a huge explosion, killing the zombies along with it and creating a large crater of debris in the middle along with trails of body parts and blood on the ground.  
  
Bugs and Lola both landed up top a long tree branch. They both turned and saw the mess at the center.  
  
Lola smirks and gazed Bugs.  
  
"My Hero."  
  
Bugs looks at her and grins.  
  
"Heh, heh. Ain't I a stinker?"  
  
Lola chuckles.  
  
With Lola's grasp over him, Bugs held onto her with one arm and extended the grappling hook forward with his other hand.  
  
With the hook shot out and connected with another tree, they swung off to safety.  
  
Ext.  
  
Meanwhile, Lighting and Fifi were on the otherside of the forest trying to locate the mansion somewhere on the island. As they went on, Lighting and Fifi stopped their movement and noticed two to three zombies on each sides.  
  
Lighting took out his desert eagles, while Fifi took out her two handguns.  
  
"You know the drill. You take two, I take two."  
  
Fifi nods.  
  
"Got it."  
  
As the zombies neared, both Lighting and Fifi took aim at the zombies and started firing. The bullets riddled their bodies, but Lighting and Fifi figured that much since the bullets only staggered them a bit.  
  
They kept running, after they shot off the zombies heads in the mist of their own blood. As they kept running, Fifi was suddenly tackled down by a zombie on the side.  
  
She screams in sheer terror as Lighting stops his movement and noticed before taking aim. But before he could fire, he saw that Fifi kicked the zombie off of her, which was enough to have her leap to her feet.  
  
As the zombie struggles to stand, it was met by a gun to its head, being held by Fifi. She wasted little time in pulling the trigger, having the bullet splatter its brains and blood splash onto the ground.  
  
The body fell to the ground as Lighting watched in shock. Fifi started panting and noticed Lighting's look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. You just remind me of the real Lara Croft."  
  
Fifi's blushes after that flattering comment.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Lighting nods.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They both continue running into the depth of the forest.  
  
Ext.  
  
Meanwhile, Binky and Fowlmouth were still running, while firing right behind them of numorous zombies. Even though most of their bullets missed the heads, they kept coming.  
  
They kept their sights forward and kept running when they finally reached an opening from outside the forest. As Fowlmouth and Binky took a breather, they looked and saw a very tall mansion a few feet in front of them. There was also a inch long bridge over a medium size dirt pit.  
  
(Thunder Crashes)  
  
"Oh, great. Another mansion." Binky said, in annoyance  
  
Fowlmouth paused.  
  
"Couldn't be worse."  
  
Binky gazed at him.  
  
"Keep on saying that and it will."  
  
Suddenly, they spun around due to some rustling behind them. As they took aim and ready to fire, they came into eye contact with Buster and Babs.  
  
Sighing deeply, they both lowered their weapons. Buster and Babs took notice of it.  
  
"What? Were you expecting Atilla The Hun?" Buster asked  
  
Binky pockets her guns, fowlmouth followed suit.  
  
"Actually, I was expecting Dracula The Fang."  
  
"You guys alright?" Fowlmouth asked  
  
"Oh, yeah. Never better." Buster replied  
  
Fowlmouth took a look at Babs and saw the results of her dress.  
  
"Which is more than I could say for pink here." He chuckled.  
  
"Oh, shut up." She shot back before catching sight of something swinging from tree to tree. "Say, who's that?"  
  
The gang looked where she was looking before two figures swooped down to the ground in the form of Bugs and Lola.  
  
"Nice of you two to drop in." Buster jestered  
  
"Thanks, kiddo." Bugs said  
  
Suddenly, more rustling came upon the bushes as the gangs took noticed.  
  
"What was dat?" Bugs asked  
  
"Well, Plucky, Shirley, Lighting, Fifi, Hampton, and Alexis aren't here yet so..." Babs immediately cut herself off as a few zombies came out from the forest. "...it might be zombies."  
  
Before the gangs could reach for their weapons, the zombies heads bursted apart.  
  
The bodies collapsed to the ground revealing Lighting, Fifi, Plucky, Shirley, Hampton, and Alexis behind the dead corpse with their weapons in hands.  
  
"Or it might be them." Babs corrected herself as the other half of the gangs walked up to them.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Buster asked Plucky  
  
"Don't start."  
  
Buster chuckled as the gangs walked up to the long bridge and then looked down at the dirt pit.  
  
(Thunder Crashes 2x)  
  
"Jeez, it's a long way down." Buster said, shockingly  
  
"You said it." Bugs said  
  
"Well, if we're gonna head for this house, we're gonna have to cross this bridge. It's gonna be raining pretty soon." Alexis suggested  
  
Bugs nods.  
  
"Doable. Come on, let's go!"  
  
The gangs started at the bridge as the house was a few feets away.  
  
Int.  
  
Meanwhile, throughout the depth of the house, a dark figure watched from out the window at its next visitors. Possibly, its next prey as thunder crashes again throughout the night.  
  
Ext.  
  
Outisde, the rain became intense as the gangs strolled through the long bridge. The gangs were careful not to fall from the bridge as Plucky shudders a bit.  
  
Shirley took notice of it.  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"No!" He answered immediately before gazing over the bridge. "But this bridge gives me the creeps."  
  
"Everything gives you the creeps, pluckster." Buster said, chuckling  
  
"Screw you." Plucky shot back  
  
"Come on, plucky. I mean, what else on god's green earth could possibly gives you the creeps?" Babs asked  
  
Suddenly, a swarm of bats started flying around the air towards the gangs as Babs noticed with widen eyes.  
  
"DUCK!!" She shouted  
  
"Who, me?" Plucky asked as Shirley grabbed him and hunched him down  
  
The gangs hunched down as the bats soared passed them and into the air.  
  
They got back up and looked at the bats before resumes across the bridge.  
  
"That was awkward." Buster said  
  
"Tell me about it." Babs said  
  
It has been a few minutes later that they have made it across the long bridge and stood in front of the tall mansion house. Rain started to slowly pour onto the earth's soil.  
  
"Okay, let's get inside before my hair starts to get wet." Alexis said  
  
"I'm totally with you, girl." Shirley agreed as the gangs approached the mansion.  
  
The double door automatically opened up, allowing them access as they stood silence before going in with the door slamming shut. 


	4. Bitten In Blood!

Int.  
  
The toons were inside a very huge house where two separate stairs were at the side, two elevators down the fall hall, a chandelier over them, four open doorways without doors, and some appliances in the area. The front area was awfully nice as the gangs looked in their surroundings.  
  
Bugs whistled in amazement.  
  
"Nice. Reminds me of my mansion."  
  
Lola chuckled.  
  
"It does, doesn't it?"  
  
Bugs nods.  
  
"Okay. Let's split up into groups. Dat way we'll be able ta find the tourists throughout da place."  
  
"Right." They all said, unison  
  
The gangs splits up in groups in the order of: Bugs/Lola, Buster/Babs, Plucky/Shirley, Fowlmouth/Binky, Hampton/Alexis, and Lighting/Fifi.  
  
The groups went their separate ways throughout the house and resumed from there.  
  
Int.  
  
Later, Buster and Babs exited the shaft to the 2nd floor where a long hallway was before them. Several room doors on each sides were there as the two bunnies walked out.  
  
They both took precaution as to not fall victim to any sneaking attacks as they strived along the corridor. They both looked at each doors from 1 to 20 and from the looks of everything, it was indeed a long hallway. It was dark since the lights shoned over them brightly.  
  
"You think the toourists could be here?" Buster asked  
  
"It's my first time here so I--" She stopped her statement and walking as she heard a creaking noise several foot away.  
  
Buster came going, but noticed that Babs has stopped her pace and went back to her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
Buster briefly looked around, then at Babs.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
Pausing, Babs shook her head.  
  
"I guess it was nothing. Let's go."  
  
They resumed their walking when Babs heard it again.  
  
(Creaking)  
  
"There it is again."  
  
"You sure? I don't hear anything."  
  
Babs looked at Buster suspiciously.  
  
"What are you saying, that I'm making this up?"  
  
"I didn't--There you go with the assumptions again."  
  
"Assumption is the mother of all fuckups. Are you calling me a fuckup too?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, what are you calling me? A liar?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"No!" He shouted. "Now look, Babs, y--"  
  
Babs raised a hand to silence him while the same creaking noise was still about. Finally, Babs picked up on it.  
  
"It's in Room 15." She said, before running to the door  
  
Buster groans and went after her.  
  
"Come on, Babs. You're being paranoid. Whatever you heard, it might be a rat."  
  
Babs got to the door as Buster got to her side. She puts her ears o the door and could hear it. She smiled and gazed Buster.  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Wha--"  
  
Babs stepped back and kicked the door down. With weapons drawn, she went inside and scanned the room from top to bottom.  
  
Buster, however, watched, while chomping on a carrot, seeing that there was nothing here that he could see or hear.  
  
Babs stood up and headed back to Buster, who was about to speak when she raised a hand to silence him.  
  
"Don't say a word! I know what I heard."  
  
(Creaking)  
  
Babs looked over to a closet and smirked.  
  
"Which is behind that door."  
  
Aiming her gun at the closet door, she unloads a few shots from the gun, riddling the door with bullet holes. Smoke emits from the gun as she approached the door and opened it. When she opened it, she was shocked to find nothing in there, but clothes.  
  
Suddenly, she flinched and looked down to find a rat run pass her and out the room pass Buster, who chuckled at this.  
  
"Told ya it was a rat." He said, chuckling  
  
Grumbling, Babs turned to Buster and slammed the closet door.  
  
"Very funny! (mocking) Ha Ha!"  
  
Suddenly, a monsterous arm grasped around Babs' neck and yanked her inside the closet, breaking the door to pieces as Buster witnessed this in a shocking state.  
  
"BABS!!"  
  
Unholstering his guns, he opened fire into the open closet at whatever it was that got Babs. Buster seized his firing, holstered his gun, and ran to the closet to find that no one was there expect for the clothes.  
  
Suddenly, Buster heard some concretes breaking from walls somewhere. Rushing out from the room, he stood at the doorway and looked right and left. Just when he was about to look right, he jerked his head left and saw what he couldn't believe.  
  
Several feets from him at the elevator shaft. A giant looking rat, the same one that passed Buster, was hunched on all four roaring viciously at Buster. Saliva filled its fangs as Buster swallowed his saliva before slowly getting out the door.  
  
"Okay. This is just like dogs. Just slowly walk away and he won't--"  
  
Immediately, the rat begins chasing towards Buster, who's eyes widen in horror.  
  
"Chase Me!"  
  
Buster sprints in the other direction as the giant rat gives chase.  
  
As Buster nears a dead end, which happens to split into two side directions, he took the left direction and soon unholstered his miniguns again.  
  
As the rat followed, Buster turned, while running, and fired at the beast. Upon several shots the rat has took, it whines as blood burst from every hit. But nonetheless, it kept chase.  
  
That distraction, however, gave Buster enough time to sprint across and spot another door that leads to the staircase. As Buster got to the door, he opens it, went inside, and closed it behind him.  
  
Panting heavily, he looked down through the keyhole and braced his back against the door in fright after seeing the image of the rat's eye by the keyhole. He swallowed saliva and was about to descend the staircase when he stopped his track nearly falling from a ledge that leads all the way down into a pool of flesh-eating parasites. Turns out that there was no staircase after all.  
  
Buster saw this and was horrified.  
  
"Holy shit." He whispered  
  
Looking forward, he noticed a large crack in the wall. As he stands, Buster took a step back, took a daring leap forward and crashed through the wall, breaking the concrete onto the floor.  
  
Buster hits and rolls to a stop on a floor on his back as he cringed and forced out his breath before opening his eyes. He got up and found that he was in another hallway. He looked over at the wall that he crashed out of and found that it was completely whole. No crack or anything. Getting on his two rabbit feets, he started forward in his search to look for Babs.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
She moans before opening her visionary eyes. Her visions were blurry at first before she finally opened them. As she did, she gazed around trying to take in her surroundings.  
  
Babs Bunny got up and found herself in the middle of an seemingly isolated bricked area. No doors, no windows, and most of all, no ceiling. The whole thing was like a castle dungeon.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" She asked herself  
  
As she approached further, she suddenly stepped in what seems like a puddle of water. She looked down and noticed before stepping back. The water took the reflection of the bricked floor that she stood on. When she looked at the water, she didn't see her reflection. Babs grew confused at the moment. Why didn't she have a reflection?  
  
When she looked at herself, she found that her costume was replaced by her regular clothes and found her ears casted backwards and wrinkled as if they were somehow wet.  
  
Before she could even speak, she felt something dripping from her neck. As she slowly reached the right side of her neck, she caressed on what felt like a substance. As this became true, she removed her hand from her neck and looked at her fingers. Her expression became one of shock when she saw what it was.  
  
"Blood." She softly said  
  
Indeed it was, but she wasn't convinced. So she sniffed the blood and gasped in shock at its sense.  
  
"Oh, my god. It's my blood." She slowly gazed around her surroundings in wonder and then noticed that her weapons were gone as well. "What the hell h--"  
  
She stopped when she heard the sound of metal somewhere. As she looked around her surroundings, she looked up and saw an object falling from the ceilingless dungeon. The object struck the water on the right side of Babs in the form of a sharp sword with a designed handle.  
  
Babs grew confused for a while before...  
  
"Take...it." A soft, groggy voice replied, startling Babs, who looked up at where it was coming from.  
  
"Who's there?" She questioned, but no response  
  
Before Babs could speak again...  
  
"Take...it!"  
  
She raised her hands up defenseless.  
  
"Okay, okay! You don't have to bite my head off."  
  
She approached towards the right puddle and yanked the sword out. Suddenly, an earthquake emits and, out of nowhere, 5 monsterous figures, about her size, bursted throughout the side walls, which reconfigured themselves as they landed and surrounded the pink bunny.  
  
Babs became horrifed as she saw their faces. These figures had long spiky ears, fangs for teeth, muscular biceps, dark blood eyes, long tails, and claws from hands to toes. The only attire they were wearing were black pants as Babs grits her teeth in fright.  
  
"This cannot be good." She said as the monster started snarling and approaching slowly towards her.  
  
Suddenly, blood started leaking from the side walls forming into an unusual runic language as Babs took notice of it, while keeping her eyes on the monsters.  
  
"Ikuva Ka Bala Suka, Caku Rakil Tar-Kul."  
  
"Ikuva What?" Babs asked  
  
Suddenly, the first creature lunged at Babs, who panicked before scattering out the way. These creatures obviously got her at odds with strength and number. She doesn't have her weapons except for the sword and she wasn't very good with swords. So, she isn't likely to win.  
  
The creature lands on foot as Babs, unnoticably was by the 2nd one on the side. Immediately, the creature grabbed her, from behind, around the neck with its arms causing Babs to drop the sword by her feet. Babs braced her eyes shut as the creature extended its fangs in an attempt to bite the life out of her when...  
  
"Suki Jokka!"  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Babs' eyes shot open with a different expression on her face before she used her feet to catapult the sword in her hand and stabbed it to the 2nd creature's foot, having it screech in sheer pain, while blood leaks from the wound.  
  
Babs elbowed the creature and sidekicked it into the puddle, creating a big splash.  
  
She turned as the other four snarled and rushed at her. Gritting her teeth, Babs twirled the sword in hand and ducked from a 1st creature's left claw and threw a back hand to its face, while she threw a hard front kick to the second one, having the creature crash, back-first, soaring across into the wall.  
  
Two of them were left as the 4th one kicked the sword from her hand and attempts a back kick to her. However, Babs caught it and forced it to twirl clockwise, hitting the the charging last creature at the side.  
  
This gave Babs enough time to rush and pick up her sword. She twirled it and struck something in the gut behind her with her back facing it.  
  
Behind her, was the 4th creature as she quickly the sword from its bloody midsection, twirled around, and swiftly swiped the sword at diagonally at the creature.  
  
Babs assumed her standing position as the blood was on the tip of the sword. The creature looked down at the sword, dumbfounded before an long bloody interlocking cut mark appeared right from the middle of its head to the left side of its midsection. Instantly, half the head and midsection of the creature fell off showing the organs of the body before the body itself fell on its knees and then the ground.  
  
Looking at the body remorseless and emotionless, Babs spoke in runic tongue.  
  
"Ikuva Ka Bala Suka, Caku Rakil Tar-Kul." She stated before slowly veering her gaze to the final creature that was several feets from her. Then translated, "Those who are bitten in blood, must endure the test. Thus, they are chosen. (paused) Suki Jokka!"  
  
The creature snarled at her before leaping in mid-air towards her. Babs watched as the creature threw a left strike to her. She evades right and blocked a back swipe before knocking the arm down and grabbed the creature by the neck. Bones can be heard cracking as Babs immediately snapped the creature's neck and threw the creature down on the brick ground.  
  
Babs didn't bother looking at the creature's body before slowly looking up.  
  
"It...is...time." The voice said before Babs slowly looked forward to find an opening several feets in front of her  
  
She smirked evilly as her time has come. 


	5. Eric

Int. 

Meanwhile, Plucky and Shirley were walking throughout a corridor where some painted old frames of hideous pictures were hung by walls.

Plucky and Shirley gazed the arts, while looking around the place.

"Nice frames." Plucky said

"Yeah. Too bad they're old." Shirley said

Plucky nodded as they continued along the hallway completely unaware that the frames were being removed from the wall and floating towards their direction.

As Shirley and Plucky were about to turn right in the direction of another room, a brick wall suddenly appeared and blocked the entrance, literally halting them off the path.

"Hey, what gives?" Plucky asked

Suddenly, soft growling was heard as both Plucky and Shirley gazed behind them to find three creatures coming from out of the framed paintings. After extraction, the frames disappeared.

These creatures took the appearance of raggedy dressed disfigured zombies with gray faces, messy curly hairdos, and pupiless eyes.

The zombies slowly approach their prey as Plucky instantly cocks his gun, aimed steadily, and fires. The bullets impacted with the neck, unleashing the blood from it as Shirley noticed and grew disgusted.

"Ew!"

"Shirley, deal with the other one."

Shirley aimed her handgun at the second zombie and started firing at its bodily form, but despite the blood flowing from the body due to the impact of the bullets; it became unfazed, as it kept moving.

Plucky noticed.

"The head, Shirley! The head!"

Shirley nodded and aimed directly at the head before firing. The impact of the bullet pierced open the head in half, showing both halves of the brain as Plucky quickly did work on the third one while shooting off the neck of the second one to detach the head.

As the head rolled to the ground with the blood splattering from its detachment, Plucky naturally thought that he killed it, but the body was still moving.

Looking behind the zombie, he saw the head rolling away as he dashed over to dispose of it, but the headless zombie grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

Plucky grunted in pain as one of the concretes shattered from the wall upon impact.

Shirley noticed and grew worried before gazing over to where the rolling head is. She grimaced in disgust and shook her head.

"So much for moral superiority."

In a desperate attempt, Shirley dashes over across the corridor where the head is. The headless zombie took notice and attempt to grab her, but she stylishly lunged forward and sledded in between the zombie's leg.

Fleetingly, she got to her feet and sprints over to the head, simultaneously the zombie turned and rushed over at her.

Plucky notices, but didn't have the strength to get up, due to his collision with the wall.

Shirley was inches from the head before she made a daring leap and rolled to the floor upon landing. As soon as her tumbling halted, she instantly aimed her gun steadily at the head, while gazing horrifically at the dashing zombie.

She took one last look at the head and shut her eyes tightly.

"Ew." She muttered before depressing the trigger

As the bullet fired, the head burst to pieces upon impact, unleashing a wave of blood briefly on her face and plenty on the floor, simultaneously the zombie fell to the ground motionless.

Plucky, panting and cringing from the blow, noticed this and, with effort, got up from the side of the wall before approaching to where Shirley is.

Shirley slowly opened her eyes and gasped in shock at the sight of the damaged head and the blood on her face and hand.

"Oh, God."

Suddenly, a hand grasped her shoulder, causing her to flinch and aim her gun in the direction of Plucky, who raised his hands defenselessly.

Shirley calmed herself and lowered her gun; simultaneously Plucky lowered his hands.

"You okay?" He asked

Softly sighing, Shirley shook her head.

"The word 'Ew!' totally comes to mind."

Plucky nodded.

"I'll take that as a no. So, what, you wanna take a shower to clean up before we continue?"

Shirley gazed at Plucky suspiciously.

"I know you're not trying to force intimacy with me or some junk."

Plucky grimaced.

"Moi? What kind of duck you take me for?" He asked

Shirley stood up and crossed her arms, awaiting Plucky's answer.

Plucky took notice.

"Y-No! Alright?"

After a long silence, Shirley nodded in a convincing manner.

"'Kay. But know this: _I will know every move you make_. Understand what I'm saying to you?"

Plucky nodded.

"Yeah."

"Now the kiss you deserved. You saved my life back there. Did I happen to, like, mention that it was really brave of you?"

Plucky nodded.

"Yep."

"Good. What I'm trying to say is that unless I'm in a perfectly good mood swing, then, and only then, will we unite our aura together. 'Kay?"

A long silence issued from Plucky before he slightly nodded in response.

Shirley smiled.

"Good. Let's go."

Shirley walked passed Plucky, who seems surprised for a moment by her. Nevertheless, he disregards it for a while and followed behind.

Int.

In another part of the place, inside a corridor, Bugs and Lola were scaling the place, conversing along the way.

"You think we'll be able to find the tourists anywhere around here?" Lola asked

Bugs grew silence before speaking.

"Let's hope so."

Lola nodded.

Suddenly, they heard an indistinct voice.

"What was that?" Lola asked

"It's comin' from dat room on the right. Let's go."

Int.

As Bugs and Lola entered the living room area, they caught sight of a black-haired man screaming for help.

Bugs and Lola approached as the man stopped screaming and started panting uncontrollably. When the two rabbit's gazed in the direction that the man was staring at, they saw nothing there.

In confusion, they looked at the man before Lola spoke.

"You think this is one of the tourists?"

"I don't know. Why don't we ask him?" Bugs suggested

Silence, Lola nodded.

"Good idea."

Kneeling next to him, Lola slowly reached and touched the man's right shoulder.

Instantly, the man flinched in fright and saw Lola, and then looked up at Bugs, who waved with a smile on his face.

"What's up, doc?"

Silence and in his frightened state, the man gazed Lola and spoke.

"Wh-Who are you?"

Before Lola spoke, Bugs responded.

"Da names Bugs Bunny."

Smiling with her gaze to the man, she spoke.

"And I'm Lola Jean Bunny."

The man swallowed saliva a bit while in his frightened state and calmed down before speaking.

"Oh. Are-Are you...?"

"No relations!" Bugs and Lola said, unisonly

In confusion, the man nodded and spoke.

"Uh, right. Act-Actually, what I was gonna say was, are you two travel officers?"

Lola shook her head and spoke.

"No, I'm afraid not."

The man gazed away from her in his frightened state.

"Oh, God." He said, softly

Lola grew a bit concerned and suspicious before speaking.

"Why? What happened?"

"They-They were everywhere. They-They..."

"Hey, calm down. Calm down." Lola said

The man stopped and calmed himself before Lola spoke.

"Why were you screaming?"

Swallowing saliva, the man spoke.

"There were spiders in here. They were all over me."

In confusion, Bugs spoke.

"Spiders? Doc, I hate ta break it to ya, but no spiders here."

Instantly, the man glared at Bugs.

"No! I know what I fucking saw! They were right here!" He shouted

"Calm down, doc. Nobody said you were wrong. I'm just sayin' dat when we came in here, dere were no spiders."

Silence, the man gazed away from Bugs in a bit of confusion.

"But I..."

"Look, nevermind the spiders. What's your name?" Lola asked

With his gaze away from her, the man spoke.

"Eric."

"Okay, Eric. Who else was here with you?"

"Uh, my wife, Susan."

"You know where she is?"

Eric shook his head.

"No. Somehow, we separated from each other."

Silence, Lola nodded and started to help him up from the ground.

Bugs approached and started to help along.

As soon as they got Eric standing, they started forward to the next area.

Int.

The throne room was a large area where four medium sized gargoyle-like statues were positioned on four corners of the ceiling.

On the ground was a long, neatly designed rug where two mysterious figures cloaked in dark garment were standing upon.

The first figure on the rug, which appears to be shorter in length, was kneeling before a taller figure.

The taller figure, with its back to the first figure, was embracing a small urn with both hands.

Blood was within the urn as the cloaked figure sniffed it softly, then exhaled and spoke.

"Sensational." The cloaked figure spoke in a soft male tone of voice before resuming. "Pure sensational human blood. You have done well, protégé."

A soft, evil chuckle was issued from the cloaked figure kneeling on the rug.

As the taller figure turned to face its protégé, the shorter figure stood up.

"I try, master." The figure spoke in a feminine voice.

The male cloaked figure chuckled evilly before a faint male voice caught both their attentions.

"Hmm. It appears our guest is looking for someone. Care to...take care of that problem?"

Issuing an inward, evil chuckle, the feminine figure spoke.

"My pleasure." She said before walking off to the area.

As soon as the female cloaked figure was out of sight, the male cloaked figure softly removed his hood to reveal a man with dark hair and black pupil eyes.

But he appears human from the outside. From the inside lies a soulless entity from within as he grins evilly and spoke.

"Go forth, my child." He softly said before slowly looking up at the four statues occupying the far corners of the throne room's ceiling.

With a soft, evil chuckle, he spoke.

"Soon. Very soon. Drakul will have his children."


	6. The Lady In The Library

Int. 

Lighting, with his desert eagle pistol aimed forward, slowly approached from the corner into the third floor's wide corridor.

With Fifi trailing behind with her weapon at the ready, they both started surveying their surroundings. The floor they were walking upon was a wide, red designed carpet trailing across the area.

The walls on opposite sides appeared to be normal, but Lighting couldn't shake the itching feeling that something was going on.

Then, he flinched slightly and started scratching his left side before Fifi noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just got an itch."

"An itch of danger?"

As Lighting got back in position of his aim, he spoke.

"No, No. Literally, I got an itch on my left side."

"Oh."

As they resumed their cautious approach, they took note of a gold-plated sign that says, '_Library to the right, Crypt to the left._' Two doors on opposite sides, one to the left, one to the right, indicated these directions.

However, both grew confused by the second directional sign, but before they could come to terms with it, they heard soft sobs of a female echoing in the halls, yet they couldn't tell where the sound was coming from even if they looked around.

"You hear that?" Fifi said

Lighting nodded.

"Yeah, I heard it. Listen, you take the crypt, I'll take the library."

Fifi nodded.

"Got it. You be careful."

"You too."

As they parted ways to their destination, they hardly took note of a shadowy figure watching them from the far left corner to where the two originated from.

Int.

The library area was quiet with the only things occupying the area at the moment was cobwebs hanging from every corner of the ceiling; each webbing occupying a single spider that appears to be stalking their arriving prey.

As if on cue, Lighting entered the partially large area as he surveyed his surroundings simultaneously keeping his aim forward.

There were up to five to six shelves of books. The shelves were labeled at the opposite sides in letters while the numerous books occupying those shelves were labeled in both letters and numbers.

Sniff...Sniff...

Lighting drew his attention over to the second shelf, his aim following suit. Then, he heard the soft cries of a female occupying that area. But he wasn't sure at that point, so he started to investigate.

He took a slow approach to avoid any surprise attacks. Then, he heard a gasp before he stopped. Maybe it was because she heard him.

With determination on his face, he resumed his approach before he braced his back against the right side of the 'B' shelf.

As he halted at his position, he took a slow peek from his spot and loosened his guard when he saw a black-haired pale-faced woman in her late 20s kneeled in a fetal position weeping her eyes out.

Lighting took a note of her article of clothing as the types to be worn by tourists, which give him the indication that this woman must be one of the lost tourists.

Holstering his weapon, he took a slow approach to her. When he got there, he kneeled next to her and softly braced his left hand on her right shoulder.

However, due to contact, the woman instantly broke from her position and shrieked in terror while Lighting did the same from her sudden reaction.

As he regained himself, he noticed the woman, while seated to the dusty ground, using her legs to scatter herself backwards and whimpering in fright due to the sight of him.

As she slowed her pace, tears surfaced to her face as Lighting, with an expression of concern, slowly approached her with both his defenseless hands raised.

"Alright, c-calm down." He whispered to her. "I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?"

Softly crying and whimpering with fear, the woman spoke.

"Wh-Who are you?"

Silence a bit, he spoke.

"My name is Lighting Armington Squirrel and I was sent here to find you."

The woman seemed briefly calmed at the moment, but kept her fears exposed as Lighting kneeled next to her and braced his left hand on her right shoulder.

This time, the lady kept her calmness before Lighting spoke.

"May I ask who you are?"

Briefly swallowing saliva, the woman's gaze was momentarily away from him. Eventually, she gazed him with her teary eyes and spoke.

"S-Susan."

With his concern intact, Lighting nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Susan."

Silence.

"Listen, what happened?"

Sniffing up the amount of tears, she spoke.

"I-I don't know. We were taking a tour of the place and--"

"Wh-Who's 'We?'" Lighting interrupted

"Me, my husband Eric, and a few other tourists."

With a surprised look to his face, Lighting spoke.

"Wait a minute, there were others?"

Susan nodded in response.

"What happened to them?" Lighting asked

Susan shook her head.

"I have no idea. We've separated throughout this house, even me and my husband. And now, I'm lost and I can't leave this library because of those monsters."

Then, his expression grew of suspicion before he spoke.

"Wait, I didn't see any--"

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" The woman screamed in absolute terror at the sight she saw looming behind her savior.

Lighting noticed and followed her example before his eyes widened in terror.

Slowly and ominously approaching them both is a giant hairy tarantula on eight legs.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Lighting spoke

He was about to unholster his weapon when the spider used one of its legs to knock him up against a book shelf on the left side.

As he collided with the shelf, many books fell from their place and on top of the squirrel's body, but the force of Lighting's body wasn't enough to tip the shelf over at that point.

Whimpering in fear, Susan started backing up from the constant approach of the spider at the same time having her sights on Lighting in hopes that he'll regain himself from those pile of books.

"Come on. Get up, please." She pleaded

Suddenly, the pile of books exploded and, to Susan's happiness, Lighting was on his feet aiming his two guns in the spider's direction.

"Hey, eight-legged freak!! Over here!"

The hairy arachnid halted its approach and drew its attention to Lighting, who instantly discharged a hail of bullets directly into the monster.

Blood issued from each wounds due to contact with every bullet as the creature screeched in pain.

Seizing his gun-blazing gesture, Lighting ran towards Susan's position and kneeled next to her.

"You okay?"

Susan nodded, then looked over his shoulder and spoke.

"Look out!" She shouted

At the corner of his right eye, Lighting could see, from the book shelf, the shadow of one of the creature's legs attempting to strike him from behind.

Swiftly, with his left hand, he reached and unholstered his sword, twirled clockwise, and...

SLASH! SLASH!

The arachnid was halted for a while before the front half of its striking leg dropped to the floor while blood gushed from the injury.

Susan grew disgusted by the display as Lighting stood standing with his sword extended downward and stained with blood.

Then, Susan's disgust increased almost to the point of nausea as a curved line was seen on the arachnid's body followed by blood.

Then, the top half of the arachnid's body slid off to the ground while the other half dropped to the ground.

With her disgust intact, Susan spoke.

"Oh, my...God."

Lighting kept his disgust in check by taking in a deep breath and speaking.

"I hate spiders."

Then, he turned to Susan, took note of her disgust and spoke.

"You're not gonna hurl, are you?"

Panting a bit, Susan gazed up to Lighting and grew in silence.


End file.
